Who's Haruhi's knight in shining armor? game
by nekoinuchan
Summary: The host's face off to save Haruhi from her fear which one of them will save her from the maze? HaruhiXHikaru maybe a little TamakiXHaruhi...
1. The Idea

Who wants to play "Who is Haruhi's knight in Shining armor" game!?

**Chapter One**

About 23 minutes after the Host club was over with their duties, Haruhi was gasping and running away from the 3 boys, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, trying to get her in a cute dress somewhat a cute gown to Haruhi making her run faster.

"Just for 5 minutes Haruhi! Just enough for one picture of my daughter!!!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Or just the head we can Photoshop you into the dress!" smartly said by the two twins while Hikaru holds a high quality digital camera. "Not if my life were to depend on it!!!" shouting at the same time with her nearly unbuttoned shirt by the three and holding her pants up while still running for her life.

"Don't bother taking her picture" said Kyouya. Haruhi sighed with glee in her head. "Thanks Kyouya, wait… why are you—". "I already have pictures of Haruhi from the recent collection". The whole room was silent as if Haruhi had left but in fact she fainted with the Evil 4 huddled up with at least 7 pictures of Haruhi, one with her sleeping on her desk last Monday during recess. "Well done my friend now Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Lord!"said the twins in their usual way of calling Tamaki.

"Give my daughter her new body with this cute dress and add roses around her like me—wait! Put me in it as well!" Tamaki's voice reached to Hani. "Wait!!! I wanna be in it too Tamaki!"

"Yah! Us to Lord! We're putting everyone in this picture with our toy!" said the two as they gang up on Tamaki's face, Mori on the other hand went outside waiting for His and Hani's ride home.

But the most disgracing part was the small crack they heard from a distance.

It was a small thunder clap from the right ear of the Hikaru, Tamaki and the others. Both exclaimed "Haruhi--" when they saw poor Haruhi still unconscious when she fainted.

_**Smirked **_The twins as they shout: Who wants to play "Who is Haruhi's knight in Shining armor" game!?


	2. The Rules

**The second chapter **

**The Rules**

* * *

"What is it now?" questioned Tamaki.

"It's simple "said one twin.

"Rules:

Players must wear armored suits

Players cannot call out for Haruhi

The player who gets to Haruhi must bring her back to the entrance where you started.

One Player must bring either a piece of cloth, MP3 with earphones, or earplugs.

One player cannot fight with the other player

Violators will be disqualified" explained the twins with great synchronization.

"Wait how are going to do that I can see her right there!" said Tamaki with a smart attitude.

"Like this…"

Walls fell in a maze shape; ceilings were rumbling and floors shaking while Mori was still outside waiting.

"Hey we were saving those for Easter!" said Hani with a plate in one hand and a fork in the other.

The Rain started … Tamaki had earplugs Hani had the cloth and the twins had the MP3, while Kyouya and Renge were the controller at the main room (actually just beside the whole maze) "Okay our maids will take care of your armor **(I can't find their names)" **said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wait, why do we need armor?" questioned Tamaki while he is being put into a heavy armored suit; all of the suits were silver and shiny…** (Note the Title) **"Lord, note the game title!" replied the twins.

Kyouya pushed back his glasses "Okay you will be placed each in one part of the maze if you come across the other player hide and I you see the Minotaur hide as well---"

"Wait, minotaur?" asked Hani while his suit can barely fit him "Yes it's a mythological creature, half man half bull so it's best if—" said Hikaru but was stopped by Tamaki.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING???!! My daughter is alone with such a monster?!?"

"It's a robot Minotaur and there's a camera connected to it which leads to the main room if we see you in our camera you will be kicked out of the game or be moved to another part of the maze" explained Kyouya and Renge.

Renge was wearing a maiden's dress but to her it was a beautiful princess dress she bought at the sale at the mall. "Haruhi will be suited with the same dress as I am, so I'm letting you bring one camera each, you can take one picture of Haruhi, but make sure she can't see you doing that, **OKAY!!!**" That 'okay' was a bit long and bold she made sure that the hosts got their goal settled so they got started exactly from the first thunder clap.

**~CRRRAAACK~ ** went the thunder, so the boys ran to the maze on the double.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^______________^**


	3. The Game Starts

**The Game starts**

'_I can't let the twins get before me again they get to see Haruhi EVERYDAY!!! Now's my chance to spend time with her while we're alone'_ thought Tamaki running for his life while his suit clanging and bashing as he ran.

"Did we plan this out correctly Hikaru? I'm scared that Haruhi might really get hurt by that Minotaur." Said Kaoru while Hikaru running towards the maze's paths "Don't worry about it, I programmed the robot to only sight us not hurt us".

MEANWHILE…

Haruhi woke up and surrounding her was an empty stall with nothing but laces running around it, she noticed it led to her body and hey it was a dress!

"He—Hey!!! Why am I wearing a dress!!!" she thought while looking down at the long gown. At the end of the dress it was with a mark signed "Renge's collection" "Renge… I should have known." She mentioned herself.

Haruhi went outside of the cubicle she was in and looked at her surroundings.

Meanwhile the Minotaur stomping its way on the wrong end because it's wrongly headed to Haruhi…

Hani as cute as he was, walking all over the maze saying "Haruhi?" at every turn, then the minotaur saw Hani…

"Oh hello Mister Mino-chan sir ^_^" he said, he decided a nickname for the Minotaur because he thought Minotaur were like nice cows.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!**" yelled the Minotaur and charged at Hani and ate him (wait for the rest…).

Hani fell into a pit with smaller gears and he felt the spinning of the Minotaur and… ~**FWoooooooOOOooooshhhhh**~! Went Hani landing in a pit bit the control room, the pit was cover with soft things like teddy bears and stuffed bunny and of course pillows"

"One down, three more to go…" said Kyouya.


End file.
